Rapier
A rapier is a relatively slender, sharply pointed sword, used mainly for thrusting attacks, developed in Europe around the 16th century. = Background = Description Rapier generally refers to a relatively long-bladed sword characterized by a complex hilt which is constructed to provide protection for the hand wielding it. While the blade might be broad enough to cut to some degree, the strength of the rapier is its ability as a thrusting weapon. The blade might be sharpened along its entire length, sharpened only from the center to the tip (as described by Capoferro), or completely without a cutting edge as discussed by Pallavicini. A typical example would have a relatively long and slender blade of 2.5 centimetres or less in width, 1 meter or more in length and ending in a sharply pointed tip. The term 'rapier' generally refers to a thrusting sword with a blade longer and thinner than that of the so-called side-sword but heavier than the smallsword and Italian dueling sword that would follow in the 18th century and later, but the exact form of the blade and hilt often depends on who is writing and when. It can refer to earlier spada da lato (much like the espada ropera) through the high rapier period of the 17th century through the smallsword and dueling swords, thus context is important in understanding what is meant by the word. (It should be noted that the term side-sword, used among some modern historical martial arts reconstructionists, is a translation from the Italian spada da lato--a term coined long after the fact by Italian museum curators--and does not refer to the slender, long rapier, but only to the early 16th-century Italian sword with a broader and shorter blade that is considered both its ancestor and contemporary.) History The rapier began to develop around 1500 as the Spanish espada ropera, or "dress sword". The espada ropera was a cut-and-thrust civilian weapon for self-defense and the duel, while earlier weapons were equally at home on the battlefield. Throughout the 16th century, however, a variety of new, single-handed civilian weapons were being developed, including the German Rappier, another cut-and-thrust weapon used for sportive fencing, as described in Joachim Meyer's Fechtbuch of 1570. Nevertheless, the English word "rapier" generally refers to a primarily thrusting weapon, developed by the year 1600 as a result of the geometrical theories of such masters as Camillo Agrippa and Ridolfo Capo Ferro. The rapier became extremely fashionable throughout Europe with the wealthier classes, but was not without its detractors. Some people, such as George Silver, disapproved of its technical potential and the duelling use to which it was put. By the year 1700, the rapier had been replaced by the lighter smallsword throughout most of Europe. The etymology of the word "rapier" is uncertain. Charles du Fresne, sieur du Cange uses the word Rapparia in 1484 to describe an espée in his Glossarium mediae et infimae Latinitatis. He proposes that the origin of the word may stem from the Greek ραπίξειν, to cut. However, Walter William Skeat suggests that "rapiér" may derive from raspiére, a poker, and that this may be a contemptuous term developed by older cut-and-thrust fencers for the new weapon. The most probable root of this term, however appear to be from the Spanish "Ropera" that cames from "Ropa", elegant dress, thus a "dress Sword". = Rapiers in Castlevania = The Rapier is present in all Castlevania games that contain multiple swords. It always moves in a stabbing motion instead of a more standard slashing one. In some games, it deals piercing damage instead of slashing damage. Appearance in Symphony of the Night The Rapier in Symphony of the Night plays a lot differently than standard swords such as the Scimitar. Its strength is equal to the Scimitar, but instead of a horizontal slash, Alucard stabs the sword forward. This can be repeated faster than an average sword swing. In addition to the extra spead, it has a special attack move where Alucard makes a dozen quick stabbing actions at different heights. This move does not consume any MP and can quickly wear down an enemy's defenses. Alucard is vulnerable to attack during this action though. Symphony of the Night does not distinguish between slashing damage and piercing damage, so the Rapier deals out standard Cut damage like its Scimitar counterpart. You are pretty much guaranteed to get one from a Dhuron when you first enter the Long Library. Because of its special attack style and ability, this sword may remain relevent for a long time after you obtain many more powerfull swords. Once the sword starts getting obsolete, it can be replaced by a stronger, similar Were Bane, the only other sword like it. Appearance in Aria of Sorrow |effect = |consume = |find = |drop = Skeleton Knight |steal = |create = |evolve = |buy = $1000 (available once Hammer encountered) |sell = |non_us = Japanese Name = Rapier }} The Rapier in Aria of Sorrow moves in a stabbing instead of a slashing sequence. The animation sequence is different than horizontal swinging swords, but the effect is much the same. The weapon does Melee damage like every other weapon in the game does. The first chance you have to obtain this weapon is for the Skeleton Knight to drop one near the end of the Castle Corridor. It won't be long until you're guaranteed one though, so long as you explore the first bell tower of the Chapel properly. You can also buy one from Hammer when you first go to his shop, but by then you should already have one and it should be outclassed by the Bastard Sword anyways. It is a little bit shorter than a Short Sword you will likely have when you first get it, but significantly more powerfull and a bit faster. Later on, you can buy a more powerfull Estoc (or get one from a Dead Crusader) to replace it. There are no other fencing-style weapons, though the stubby Cutall attacks similarly. Appearance in Dawn of Sorrow (Weapon Type) Unlike previous games where there were only two Rapier-like weapons, there is an entire class of weapons known as Rapiers in Dawn of Sorrow. These swords stab forward with great force and are essentially longer knives. Like knives, their icon images show a blade pointing to the left and they deal piercing damage instead of slashing damage. Whip swords are also considered Rapiers, as their chain segments thrust and expand forwards like a rapier attacks. Normal swords of the Rapier class include the Rapier, Fleuret, Main Gauche, Small Sword, and Estoc. Whip swords in the Rapier class include the Whip Sword, Garian Sword, Kris Naga, and Nebula. Rapiers only evolve into whip swords. The Small Sword and Estoc evolve to a Whip Sword, which can then be evolved to a Garian Sword, which can further be evolved into the king rapier, the Nebula. No other rapiers evolve. Appearance in Dawn of Sorrow (Weapon) The Rapier is the first Rapier class weapon you are likely to obtain. Like all Rapiers, it is thrust forward and deal Piercing damage instead of Slashing. Its special move is a simple dash forward attack. The Rapier can only be purchased at Hammer's Shop for cheap, so be sure to buy one at the beginning of the game if you want a Rapier-style weapon early on, since you will definitely not stumble across it randomly later on. Since this weapon cannot evolve into a more powerfull weapon, it doesn't make much sense to buy it late in the game. The next most powerfull Rapier is the Fleuret which can only be found in a treasure chest in the Garden of Madness and will be the first Rapier style weapon obtained if the Rapier was not purchased earlier. The Fleuret is otherwise identical to the Rapier. Appearance in Curse of Darkness The Rapier is a more powerfull version of a Foil and represents an alternate evolution path of that weapon than the Main Gauche. The Rapier can evolve into two more fencing-style weapons, the Colichemarde (add Damascus Steel and Ether), which can be further evolved into the most powerfull fencing style weapon, the Estoc (add Aluminum, Forgotten Memory, and Angel Halo). To create a Rapier, add White Steel to a Foil, which can be easily obtained from a Ghoul or White Graviel in Cordova Town or later. Until then, your most powerfull fencing style weapon might have been the Main Gauche if you were lucky enough for a Sniper Orc to drop a Carbon Steel or managed to steal one from a Great Armor in the Forest of Jigramunt. The Rapier is a little shorter than the Foil and about the same length as the Main Gauche. Evolving your Foil to a Rapier adds a new regular combo move and a new finishing move to the weapon that you would not get if you were to evolve it into a Main Gauche. After five attacks, you can attack a sixth time, where he twirls around while arcing the blade up and down. If you perform a finishing move after the five attacks instead, he will thrust the blade forwards while twirling it in a circular motion for a couple seconds and then release a blast of energy in front of the blade. Evolving the Rapier to a Colichemarde only increases its strength. To create a Rapier from scratch, you will need the following materials: * 2 Bronze * 1 Aluminum * 1 White Steel The sellign price of a Rapier is $600, which is four times the amount you would get for selling off the materials individually. Creating Rapiers is thus an excellent way of getting rid of excess common White Steel and Aluminum. Appearance in Order of Ecclesia Confodore is a rapier glyph in Order of Ecclesia and is the first glyph obtained. It was given to Shanoa by Barlowe in order to assist in her training after losing her memories. Category:Swords Category:Symphony of the Night Items Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Curse of Darkness Items